Wishing Ashes
by The Damned Girl
Summary: Everyday she came to the well, writing her wish on a piece of paper before burning it and tossing the ashes into the well. Everyday she wished for the same thing someone to love her. Weeks passed, months and a then a year. Then she met him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyday she came to the well, writing her wish on a piece of paper before burning it and tossing the ashes into the well. Everyday she wished for the same thing; someone to love her. Weeks passed, months and a then a year. She almost gave up, until she met him.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Deleted my old story for this one. There is mature subject in this story, no sex but there is talk about sex and there will be drugs and drinking. Also, there will be hard swearing, maybe not in this chapter but there will be. But that is not the over all theme to the story so I rated it a Teen, if you want me to change it, or think I should, ask in your review. So enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Sakura-chan," a white-eyed girl mumbled, poking her pink haired friend. She looked up at the teacher who was walking down the isle away from them. "Wake up, Asumi-sama is coming this way."

Sakura, the curly pink haired girl waved her hand at Hinata's voice. "Three more hours mom." Sakura grumbled, yawning in her sleep. Was that even possible?

Hinata sighed and pinched her cheek, twisting it with slight pressure.

Sakura's head shot up, looking around. The teacher walked passed Sakura, as Sakura wrote the answer to the question on the board. Oh God she hated the last period of school. For a senior, having math was not the ideal ending day class. At least twenty-three others shared her doomed day ending. One of her best friends, Hinata being one of them.

"Anyone like to come and write the answer on the board?" The teacher, Asumi-sensei asked the class. She was a mid-twenties woman. Just married and pregnant. Sakura could tell that she was popular as a teenager, her jet black hair straight and silky. Her light blue eyes pretty and piercing. Asumi-sensei looked around the room her eyes falling on Sakura.

"Haruno-san please come and answer the question on the board."

Sakura swallowed, bring her notebook with her. It was a formula answer so she had to get this right. She tugged at the bottom of her short black skirt. She was wearing a long, fitted yellow shirt that's neck line came below her breasts. Of course she was wearing a white cami under her shirt. Her black flip-flops clicking on her heels. She walked to the board and started writing her answer down.

Sakura was both pretty and smart. Not popular, though her partner-in-crime, Ino was popular with the boys (for reasons Sakura wished not to know). She wanted to be a model when she was younger but now she wanted to be a doctor. Saving peoples lives would be a better reward than clothes and being famous. However, she was a fashion-whore.

Sakura finished off her answer, turning to the class. "Done," she said, smiling as she gave the teacher the chalk. Sakura knew her answer was right. She walked back to her seat to get glares from girls and from boys. They didn't like they fact that she could hear something once and see it once and she knew it for good. Photographic memory helped her with learning.

She slid in her seat next to a grinning Hinata. "Wow, Sakura-chan she looks dumbfounded that you knew the answer."

Sakura shrugged her thin shoulders. "Never judge a Haruno's ability to know things." That was the truth and nothing but it. Her father was a scientist and her mother was a nurse. Both were smart. Her older sister, Nekio took college math courses in middle school. Sakura was in advanced math, history, chemistry and English. Her younger brother, who was ten, was in the eighth grade. They were smart, all of them were smart.

The bell rang as Asumi was going on about how the math essays were due at the end of the week, on Friday. Sakura picked up her things and waited for Hinata to come to her side.

"Your essay done yet?" Sakura asked, looking at her shy friend.

Hinata shook her head. Hinata was shorter than Sakura by two inches, making her five foot two. She was skinny, like Sakura. Her navy blue hair reached her shoulders. Her bangs just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were pure white and soft looking. "I started it though. What about you?"

"Finished it last night after making dinner for Nobu," she said, running her fingers threw her hair as they walked. Sakura was like a mother to her younger brother. Her parents were always working late, her father on business trips almost everyday. So she was like his mother. Only at seventeen and she felt as if, she had a child.

"SAKURA!!!!" Someone screamed, the whole school knowing who's voice it was.

Sakura turned around to be enveloped in a hug by Ino her best friend in the whole world. "Hey Ino," she said, hugging her friend back. She could tell that Ino had something on her mind. Though she was acting normal her hug seemed more forceful and when she pulled back Sakura saw it in her light blue eyes. "What is it?"

"He turned me down."

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. This was a first for Ino. Ino was never turned down because she gave guys what they wanted. She didn't care what people said about her, she wanted to have a good time. She broke up with her boyfriend on Monday it was now Wednesday. Sakura talked to her over the phone about her new bait while she was writing her essay. It was Nara Shikamaru, captain of the baseball team and class president three years running. "Why?"

Ino shrugged her tanned shoulders that were exposed. Her platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs on the right side of her face, covering her eye. She wore eyeliner much like Sakura light make-up. "He wanted to get to know me first. Who does that anymore."

"Everyone but you," Hinata stated bluntly, nodding her head. Hinata was a sweetheart and spoke the truth. Her and her boyfriend Naruto had been going out for a year and they shared their first kiss two months ago. She liked to take things slow like Sakura.

A blonde boy approached the group of three, behind him was a brown haired girl with her short brown hair in tiny pig tails. Her eyes matching her hair. She didn't have bangs, she was tall. Almost five foot nine, that was tall for them. And her figure slender.

The boy wrapped his arms around Hinata once they were near, his ocean blue eyes only for her. He had a small scar under his left eye. He was built and tall, taller than Hinata by a foot at least. It was her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. He was the point guard of the basketball team and the class clown. He kissed her cheek and fox grinned at her. "Ready?" He asked her, going out on a date.

"Yeah," she said, looking at her three friends. "I'll call you guys later." They all nodded and Hinata went off with Naruto down the hall.

The brown haired girl smiled at the short blonde and pink head. They were the same height, Ino and Sakura. "Guys, guess what?"

"I'm going to be Japan's Next Top Model?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"Dammit just tell us Tenten," Sakura said, rolling her apple green eyes.

With Tenten it completed the group of four. All of them holding different views on boys. Hinata was hesitant, but liked boys after a while. Ino was lustful, she'd just used guys. Tenten was excited, she was engaged so who could blame her. And Sakura was a hopeless romantic, she wanted the prefect guy with the prefect ending.

"Okay, gosh Sakura."

"Sorry I have to pick Nobu up from school in thirty minutes." She opened her locker, which was next to Ino's. Tenten all ready had her backpack on. "Even though I only walk him home I still have to do it." She pulled out her a notebook and chemistry book. She placed them in her backpack.

(A/N: REVIEW!)

Ino slammed her locker door, she was still pissed that Shikamaru turned her down. She'd get over it by tomorrow. Sakura shut her locker door to look at Tenten, looking at the small diamond ring on her left ring finger.

Tenten was getting married to Hyuuga Neji. He was a freshman in college, and the heir to his uncle's company. Hyuuga Corp. was the second biggest company in Kohona. The made the hottest clothes in Kohona. Everyone shopped there.

"Neji and I set the date for the wedding!"

The three of them started walking again. "Omigod, really?" Sakura asked, she was a bridesmaid at Tenten's wedding. So was Ino and Tenten's sister Yuri. Hinata was the maid of honor, they were best friends.

"Yeah, it's not the fifth of August next year." It was the thirteen of December so they had a lot of planning to do. Sakura figured Tenten would have it tomorrow if Neji didn't want a fancy wedding. Tenten hardly did fancy. The trio walked out of the school, Tenten waving good-bye to them as Ino and Sakura went the other way.

Sakura let out a long sigh. "I envy her."

"I don't." Ino wrinkled her prefect nose. "Getting married when your eighteen? Yuck. I like being free."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her childhood rival. "Loser."

"Your one too."

"I know, only because I'm friends with you."

"Are we stopping at the well?"

"Duh."

"Mmkay, just checking."

The well was on the way to the middle school. It was old and didn't work. It gathered water at the bottom when it rain. There was a legend that if you wrote your wish down on a piece of paper, burned it, and then put the ashes into the well, your wish would come true. Sakura had been putting her wish in the well for the passed year. Everyday it was the same:

_Someone to love her._

A wish that never seemed to come true. Her mother didn't even let her come to the hospital, though Sakura wanted to be a doctor. Sakura's father, Mikeo was always gone. Her siblings could care less about their sister. Sure she had her friends but she wanted true love.

Ino skipped to the well, twirling. It was clear that Shikamaru was forgotten from her mind. Sakura wondered if she had emotional problems sometimes.

Sakura dug out the green sticky-note pad and wrote her wish down in quick scribbles. She looked at Ino who handed Sakura her purple cigarette lighter, Sakura disapproved of Ino's smoking problem but Ino's parents both smoked and it was clear that Ino was falling in the same fate.

Sakura lit the paper on fire, watching it burn as she held it over the well. She didn't let it go until the fire burned her fingers and she let the paper fall. She watched it burn and disappear into the dark well.

Ino snatched the lighter out of Sakura's hands and placed a cigarette to her mouth, lighting it. She was legal to smoke too, her eighteenth birthday had been in September. She blew smoke away from Sakura as they continued walking. "You know that Hikari Saikeo was pretty good looking."

"New bait?" Sakura asked, knowing her best friend than anyone else.

Ino nodded her head, placing the cigarette to her slightly parted lips. She blow a cloud of smoke away from her best friend, tapping her cigarette. "I have a different plan now. I always get what I want. I'm going to date that Saikeo boy for as long as it takes to get to know Shikamaru. Once I get him to like me. I'll ask him out or whatever then leave him once I get what I want."

Sakura nodded, she and Ino had different outlooks on dating. Sakura was looking for love and Ino was looking for lust. People often wondered how the two could be best friends. After Ino's first steady boyfriend cheated, her personality flipped. It wasn't her fault, Sakura dated three boys before. A red head named Gaara, that she dated for four months in freshman year before he moved away. Kiba who she dated for all of sophomore year, he and her still got back together sometimes. Not that often anymore because he was busy with sports. And last was Shino, Sakura dated him the summer after Kiba and into the school year for about a month. Then it was over and she never talked to him again.

Ino was still going on about how she was going to get Shikamaru. They were at the school now, she was still babbling about something that Sakura wasn't listening to and more. Sakura pulled her cell phone out of her backpack and looked at the time, three twenty-seven. Three more minute—make that two more minutes of listening to Ino go on and on about pointless things.

Sakura thought about tomorrow, she had to work. Blah and take Nobu to hockey practice. Good thing her essay was done. Though Kakashi-sensei wanted the chemistry paper done by tomorrow and the history of World War II was needed by Friday, Orochimaru-sensei asked of that. Gai-sensei wanted her in for weight lifting on Saturday morning. Other than—no Hinata's play opening was on Friday night and she needed to go to the opening show.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell ringing.

Ino threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with her heel. "Sakura your brother better hurry his little ass up. I'm getting my nails done at four."

"You don't need to wait for me."

"I know, I'm just bored out of my mind and Nobu is fun to tease."

Students started coming out of the front door, some holding hands. Others talking and laughing and some were alone. One that was alone was a white haired boy with dark green eyes who rushed over to Sakura.

Sakura and Ino started walking away with the boy trailing behind them a little bit. "Hey Nobu," Sakura said, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her little brother. He had their father's hair and their mothers green eyes. Sakura looked just like her mother. She acted like her father though. He was Sakura's favorite parent growing up, besides the fact that he was always gone.

"Hi guys."

"Why do down?" Ino asked, walking backwards to look at him.

He shrugged, as if he wasn't down. "Nothing."

"My mom is taking him to Suna so he can do to the private higher education high school," Sakura explained to her blonde friend. "He doesn't want to go on Friday because it's the end of the week."

"If it was up to me I'd leave the poor kid in his normal grade, no matter how smart he was." She turned back around, facing the way she was walking. They both lived close to the middle school. Ino turned into her yawn, a big white house with a red door. Flowers covering her back yard everywhere, her mother did own a flower shop and that's where Sakura worked. "I'll call you tonight Sakura!"

"Okay," Sakura shouted back as she and her brother cut threw their yard and opened the front door. Sakura yawned, she was tired. She put her backpack on the floor near the front door and went to the counter where she found her mother's usual note;

_Sakura and Nobu,_

_Your father is away on a business trip until Sunday and will be back late. I have a patient that is going to take a lot of work on. Cancer, so I'll be hope around eleven. Sakura please feed your brother and finish your homework. No friends over unless it's Ino because your tutoring her like you were two weeks ago. Do I make myself clear?_

_I love you,_

_Mom_

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the frigid, pulling out a can of Coke. "I'll be in my room Nobu." Sakura could hear the TV on in the other room. He maybe smart but he was only ten. Sakura headed up stairs, grabbing her backpack on her way up.

* * *

Sakura picked up her ringing cell phone, looking at the caller ID;

_Ino-pig_

She opened the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hey Ino."

"_Sakura! You know how I have to pick Nobu up from school tomorrow. Because you have to work and all?"_

"Yes," Sakura said, writing down the answer to her chemistry question. It was hard listening to Ino and doing schoolwork at the same time.

"_I was thinking that you could ask Shikamaru to walk with us. I'll invite Saikeo. It's time to make that boy jealous!"_

Sakura knew that Saikeo was going to say yes to Ino. He asked her out while she had her eye on a boy named Harku. "I'll do that for you Ino." She changed the phone to the other ear, writing down another answer.

"_You better! I have a good feeling about tomorrow. Like something good is going to happen to you. Not to me but to you."_

"Yeah sure Ino."

How little did Sakura know that her blonde friend was right.

* * *

A/N: I have the second chapter written, I'll update when I feel like updating. Review and I'll make it sooner. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the _three_ reviews, that's all I have to say. I updated because though I'm almost fourteen (September 27th!!!!) I'm in highschool core math 3, meaning I'm at a junior level. Honestly I hate being smart. It sucks. You wondering _why aren't you in highschool? Only the eighth grade._ I'm in advanced English but my Science and Social Studies grades are not that great (Bs and A-'s) So I'm busy with Cross Country too. I'll update before October for sure.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Sakura walked into the school with Ino at her side. Sakura licked her lips, looking at her best friend. Ino walked in front of Sakura as they walked down the hallway. Sakura and Ino made it to their lockers before the hopeless boys flooded over to Ino who just pretended to be flattered. She was wearing a short black sundress, so it was no surprise why they were here. 

Sakura just rolled her eyes, taking out her needed notebooks and books for her first four classes of the day. Homeroom was with Tenten and Ino, Sakura felt bad for Hinata but she did have Naruto with her. The first class of the day was English, who Sakura had with Tenten, advanced class. Then came History with Hinata and Kiba. After that was Phy Ed, which Ino was in with Sakura and chemistry, where she was all alone.

Sakura closed her locker door to see Ino looking up at the tall, muscular, Saikeo. His brown hair sticking up in spikes. His eyes were a dark blue. He was good looking but he was not Sakura's type.

Ino came to Sakura's side, Saikeo's arm draped over her shoulders. "Let's go," Ino said, walking toward the homeroom. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino had already got Saikeo. No surprise there. Ino was pretty and Saikeo was head-over-heels in love with her. Or head-over-heals in lust with her.

Sakura ran her fingers threw her hair, it was hard to understand the group of girls that hung out together. A slut, a shy, a romantic and an engaged. It was odd that all of them were friends. They had very different personalities. The trio walked into homeroom where Tenten was grinning like a mad man.

"Hi guys and Saikeo."

"Hey Tenten," Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

Sakura was off in her own world during homeroom. She looked at Ino who was flirting with her new boyfriend. She wondered what Shikamaru was doing at the moment. She had time to run to the well before she started working. Damn, she had to ask Shikamaru to come walk home. Why was Ino going threw all this trouble for one guy? Sakura knew that Shikamaru was the first guy to ever turn Ino down but how far was she willing to go?

The bell rang, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts as she and Tenten walked to English class. "So is your English paper done?"

"Yes, it's due today."

"I know," Tenten said, running her fingers threw her short brown hair. "Mine is done but probably nowhere as good as yours."

"Don't say that Tenten."

"But it is true. My paper is like… a waffle to yours."

"A waffle?"

"Yeah, I hate waffles."

"Um, okay then." Sakura smiled at her friend as they walked into their English class, Sakura taking her seat next to a tall Junior who's name she didn't remember. She looked at the board. And her jaw dropped. She was going to be the one reading her essay?

The warning bell rang, telling all of the students that class was starting and out came Iruka-sensei of his office. He nodded to all of the class. "Hello class," he said, smiling at them. Why smile? "We're going to start the day by having Sakura read her essay. So Sakura come up and read it please."

Sakura smiled, nodding her head as she grabbed her essay and walked to the front of the classroom. "I was told to write about the difference in people, how each person is different yet we can still get along. So here it goes.

"_Everyone has a different look, personality and opinion about everything in general. Most people shy away from people that are different than them. Hiding because they are afraid of change or don't want to see threw one another's eyes. It's a sad and common disease that I like too call prejudice. _

"_But people can get along, it's not like we're animals fighting. We are people and as people we should act with respect for out others. In example to how these different people get along take my group of friends._

"_First we have Ino, who's the most popular girl in school. With her long blonde hair and blue eyes, she's easy eye candy for most of the guys. She can be stubborn and wants her way some times, she gets mad easily and likes to shop. Her outlook on life is live it like it's your last. That it doesn't matter what other people think about you as long as your having fun. Nothing else matters unless your happy._

"_Then comes Tenten, who is a jocky girl. She's got short brown hair and brown eyes to match. She's the one that thinks she's got it all figured out. She's nice until you disagree with her about something she feels strongly about. Most the time she's hard to understand what she does but it all makes sense later. Her outlook is that plan not only for today but tomorrow and next week. If you have a caption you can sail a ship, if you have a plan you can lead life._

"_Next is Hinata, the outspoken girl. Hinata has the straight, navy blue hair with the white eyes. She's the one who's scare of what the future holds. If your happy now, you might not be later. That's her outlook on life. She's also timid and shy, wondering what people think of her and how her actions with effect the others around her. If it will hurt them or help them._

"_And last, there's me, the one who wants to see what's ahead. I have the curly pink hair and the apple green eyes. I'm bubbly and smart. Good grades and I love to have fun with my friends. But I know when it's time to play and time to work. I'm the one my friends come to if the need adive. My outlook on life is if something happens it's a new beginning, with every ending there is a new beginning. Never stop looking at what's ahead but never forget what you left behind you._

"

* * *

"Gosh," Ino said, slamming her tray on the table next to Sakura. She slid into her seat and looked at Sakura, sighing heavily. Sakura took the bait, knowing that Ino would tell her anyway. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's like he doesn't even notice! I said 'hi Shikamaru' with Saikeo right next to me. The Saikeo said 'hey man' and then he said 'hey man, troublesome Ino' and did that weird boy handshake with Saikeo. I don't get it!"

Sakura picked at her bread, eating it slowly. She shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know what you should do." She really didn't care what Ino did but she wasn't going to say that to Ino.

Ino started eating her mashed potatoes. Looking like she was about to die. "Sakura he's the first guy that I've never gotten. Plus you're the one that we come to for help. And I need your help."

"You always want what you can't have," Tenten said, joining them at there lunch table. "Hinata will be coming soon, saying good-bye to Naruto." Their school didn't allow girls and boys to eat together do to students doing something nasty with the food a few years ago. Two different lunchrooms, it was strange but you got used to it.

Sakura thought it over in her mind. "Well, I dunno. You could just see how it goes for another week or so. Get to know him."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Really Sakura I want them fast."

"And that's gross." Tenten said, pointing her fork at Ino. "Hey Hinata," she said as the small girl sat next to Tenten.

"Hi."

Sakura wrinkled her nose at Ino. "You know that your so dumb. Guys aren't toys, just like we're not there toys."

"That's totally different!"

"How so? I'd like to know Ino!"

"Well it just is. We have boobs Sakura."

Sakura and Tenten aminesweat dropped. "That's different how?" Tenten asked.

"Just is."

"Guys…" Hinata mumbled, stiffing her in seat. Something was up.

They all looked at her. "Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"Well me and Naruto were on our date last night and it was going like always. Then the topic of…"

"Oh gosh," Sakura said at the same time Tenten muttered a, "no."

Ino's eyes shifted from all three of them. "I don't get it."

Sakura took her eyes off of Hinata to look at Ino. "That's a good thing because you would tell her to do it."

"Do what?" Ino said, she gritted her teeth together. She hated it when none of them told her what was going on.

Sakura looked back at Hinata, nodding her head. "Do you want to?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Does he want too?"

She thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, he was the one who brought it up."

"Then what's stopping you?" Tenten asked, eating some of her salad. "I think your committed to each other enough. But ask Sakura what she thinks, she's the one that can solve all our problems."

Sakura picked at her bread again, shrugging her shoulders. She was weighing a heavy decision her shoulders. "I think that if you want to then you should, maybe just once. Protected of course and have Ino lend you birth control pills. See where it goes after that."

"Thanks Sakura." Hinata felt a little bit better now.

"I can't wait until you're the one asking for help," Tenten said, grinning at the pink haired girl.

Sakura laughed. "I'm jealous of all your relationships, even if Ino's is demented."

"HEY!"

* * *

Sakura was following behind Ino, who was talking to Saikeo. She had given Sakura her lighter, knowing that Sakura was going to burn a posted note into the well today. Sakura honestly felt like giving up, not trying anymore. Nothing was happening to her. She figured that she could stick it out another day. The well was there, Sakura looked at the retreating backs of Saikeo and Ino, not bothering to say a good bye. 

She sighed, weighing the opinions in her mind. It couldn't hurt, so she pulled out her green sticky-notes. She scribbled her wish down quickly, she pulled the lighter out of her back pocket, lighting the paper and letting it fall. Sakura looked to see Ino and Saikeo ahead as little black dots.

She blew her bangs up with her breath and let out a long sigh, now she had to get to work. She looked over at the street, it was in a quieter part of town so no cars were on the street. Sakura ran across the street, her black flip-flops flinging water up at her bare legs. It had rained during math class and hopefully it was done raining. Sakura liked the rain, watching it that was. She hated getting caught in the rain.

She looked up from the sidewalk, younger kids walking home from school up ahead and the main part of Kohona, she could see the sign for the flower shop up ahead. Sakura smiled to herself, she got six dollars an hour for working on Mondays and Thursdays. She one worked an hour and a half but still it was something to do. Besides, it taught her how to work at a job. Her parents thought it was a good idea, though they wanted her to work different hours than Ino. She could understand that but thought it was unnecessary.

Sakura opened the door to the shop, a smiling Mrs. Yamanaka at the counter. "Hello Sakura."

Sakura loved the smell of the shop, it was so pretty too. Flowers of every color where in buckets, sorted by color then A threw Z. The mixed flowers the shop let the customers pick out. It was kind of funny when a guy was rushing to get flowers on his wife's birthday or their anniversary and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hi Chiko," Sakura said, walking over to the counter. Ino's mom liked it when her employees called her by her first name. But outside of the shop, it was Mrs. Yamanaka. Sakura thought she looked just like her daughter but a bit shorter. The same long blonde hair, but wavy. And her eyes were a lot darker. Other than that she looked just like Ino.

Sakura put her backpack on the ground, kicking it under the employee desk. The shop was small so their only needed to be a worker and the owner. Sakura pulled her thin, curly hair back into a ponytail. She tugged at the hem of her pink fitted t-shirt that read 'SINGLE all the way'. It was a holiday shirt, like jingle all the way. She was wearing shorts too, nothing special today. She grabbed the apron that she wore, it had her name tag on it. Her name tag said 'SAKURA' in black letters, of course it was her name. Under her name it said in small letters: _employee for 2 years._ Yep, that's how long she had been working at the flower shop.

The bell on the front of the door rang, it was a customer. Sakura smiled to herself, walking over to the customer. She smiled, nodding to the lady. "Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Can I help you or are you just looking?"

The lady looked at Sakura with narrowed black eyes, she was smiling though. Her gray hair pulled back into a bun. "Why hello," she read her name tag, "Sakura. I'm just looking for some orange lilies for my daughter's wedding. You know a present?"

"Okay, the orange flowers are over their," she told her, pointing to the orange flowers.

The lady smiled at Sakura again. "Why thank you love." She waved her fingers at Sakura and waddled over to the orange flowers.

Sakura looked at the pink roses next to her, her favorite rose. Her favorite flower was the sakura blossom. She exhaled a long breath, looking at Chiko who was digging in her purse and pulled out her lighter and a box of cigarettes. She looked up at Sakura, smiling slightly. Sakura was used to this, Chiko had to watch the store for two hours before Sakura came to work and she usually wanted a cigarette when Sakura came.

She held up six fingers, meaning sixteen minutes. Chiko liked taking long breaks. She stood, making her way into the back room where the backroom exit was. She was going to get a soda from the cooler probably.

The bell ringing at the front door made Sakura's mouth open, saying the usual. "Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Sakura looked up to see something that she didn't think that she would ever see in a flower shop.

Standing in front of Sakura was a tall, pale skinned, yet gorgeous boy. His raven hair stood up in the back, like a chicken's butt. Sakura never thought a chicken's butt could be that hot. His dark onyx eyes on her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her body taking over because her mind could not handle seeing the boy in front her in a flower shop. Was he gay? That'd he a let down, a huge let down. Not that she could make him fall for her.

The guy walked over to her, looking around and them back at her. "I need flowers."

She smiled at him. "Well then you've come to the right place."

"I figured."

'_**Ouch! That was not nice,'**_ inner Sakura said, flames around her as she held up a fist. Sakura just smiled at him and nodded. At least she was making and effort to be nice to him.

"I need fourteen flowers."

"What kind?"

He looked stumped at this.

Sakura inner self was laughing, pointing at him. Sakura loved watching guys not know what kid of flower there girlfriend wanted. "You want me to call your girlfriend and ask her?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Or your boyfriend, whatever the case."

Now he was looking at her like he was going to strangle her. "I'm not homosexual. They are for my friends fiancée, they have a date tonight. He forgot to give her something and he needs flowers, he's getting ready at the moment."

"So he sent you?"

"Yes."

"Mmkay, so how do you know that he's getting ready?" Why she was asking these questions, she herself did not know.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "He's my roommate."

'_**College boy.'**_

'_He'll never fall for a seventeen year old.'_

'_**He might like dating minors.'**_

'_That makes me feel tons better that he might go to jail!'_

Sakura snapped out of her talking to herself as she saw his mouth moving. "Excuse me?"

He seemed annoyed to have to say the same thing twice. "What is your favorite flower."

"The sakura tree flowers."

"Imagine that." He mumbled to himself. "Besides something that reminds me of your hair."

"Pink roses."

He rolled his eyes, looking at the clock on the wall. He looked back at her. "That will have to do. Get me fifteen of them."

"Okay," she said, picking up the roses carefully, the thorns were gone it was just she didn't want to break them. She picked them up one by one.

He shifted a bit, walking over to the register. "So your name is Sakura."

"That's what the nametag says." She counted the roses in her hands, there was thirteen. She grabbed two more and hurried over to the register, the older lady coming up behind the boy with some lilies in her hands.

She rang the total up on the cash register, wrapping up the roses and putting a rubber band around the stems. "Your total comes to four fifty-seven."

He handed her a ten. "Do you have somewhere I could write something down, and a pen?"

"Yeah, over there on that desk," she said, pointing to the employee desk and handed him the flowers and change. "Thanks for coming to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, hope to see you again."

"Hn." He walked over to the desk, pulling a sticky note pad toward him.

"Hello, find everything you needed?" Sakura asked the older women, taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

The women handed her half a dozen orange lilies. "Yes, thank you deary."

Sakura rang up her total, putting a rubber band around the stems of the flowers. The she wrapped them quickly, seeing Sasuke go and walk out the door. She watched him walk across the street, he was so flawless. "That will be three dollars and thirty-two cents."

The women handed her a five. "Keep the change Sakura and your boyfriend, he's a looker."

Sakura felt her face heat up. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Your fiancée then?"

"No, I don't even know his name." Sakura said, putting the change in her back pocket. She handed her the flowers. "Thanks for coming, hope to see you again."

"I know that you'll see that boy again."

Sakura doubted it, but deep down she wanted the women to be right. She watched the women leave and she sighed, walking over to her desk. She frowned, a single pink rose was there. Had the boy forgotten a rose? She looked to see a sticky note on the rose. She read it;

_For you Sakura._

It was for her. From him.

* * *

Sakura looked at the flower in the vase on her desk, biting her bottom lip. It stumped her, why give her a single flower? She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy, she wouldn't tell her friends. She was never going to see him again and she knew it.

Oh how little did our Sakura know.

* * *

A/N: There it it! AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
